Lima's Vampires II
by New Name Unimportant
Summary: As Renesmee and Finn's relationship grow, troubles arise, secrets are revealed, and a glee member is lost... SEQUEL TO "LIMA'S VAMPIRES"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Who missed me? :) I got a laptop for Christmas so it will be easier to get my stories up faster. Please read my first story "Lima's Vampires" it will help you understand alot!**

**Well here it is, just like I promised… Part two of "Lima's Vampires". Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Glee**

My lungs and throat burned, as I pushed myself to run faster. I had to be going at the speed of light by now. The only thing my mind could comprehend was that there was danger and that the small child that I had clutched to my chest was the target. The thought made me go faster.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground by a pair of hands from behind me. I turned so I would land on my back, not to injure the girl, and jumped back to my feet to keep running. I didn't know how long I'd been running, but I knew I was almost to the point of exhaustion.

"Please. Please," I begged God, "Please let me be close." Then I caught the scent I'd been waiting for and would have sighed with relief had I not been out of breath. Werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the prologue (or whatever it is) was so short. It's basically what is going to happen later in the story. So here's the official chapter one :). Enjoy (and remember I DON'T own Glee…. Or Twilight…)**

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you don't get out of this bed right now, we're moving to Alaska," Dad threatened me. It was five o'clock in the morning, Monday morning. (The worst kind of morning)

"Daddy, leave me alone! I'm so tired!" I moaned into my pillow. There was absolutely no way, he could get me out of bed.

"Renesmee-" Dad's angry threat was cut off by my mother's bell like voice.

"Renesmee baby, Blaine is here," she said. I could hear her smiling as she said that and I knew it was probably at my father's disgruntled face.

"Tell him to go away," I growled and heard one of my best friend's laughter from my bedroom door.

"You deal with her, I'm going downstairs," Dad grumbled, sounding a lot like Grandpa Charlie. I sat up to watch Mom and him leave the room.

Blaine smirked and walked over to sit on the end of my bed. He was dressed in his usual manner, plaid shirt, bow tie, and suspenders. I raised an eyebrow at him, "you're here early," I commented and he shrugged.

"Didn't have anything better to do," then he smiled deviously, "I was hoping you would come with me to pick up our boyfriends, wake them up extra early," he said with a wink, I laughed.

"Ok you had me at boyfriends" I said and hopped out of bed and ran into my huge closet, courtesy of my dear aunt Alice.

I changed quickly and lingered a bit, so Blaine wouldn't know I'd gotten fully dressed in 10 seconds. Had to keep up the human charade.

I skipped out and caught Blaine looking at my wall, covered in photos of me and my family. I walked next to him. He felt my presence and began to speak.

"You're really lucky you know," he said, looking away from the pictures to smile at me. I gave a small smile.

"I know, but so are you" I said lightly mock punching his shoulder. "You landed _Kurt Hummel_, you stud."

He threw his head back and laughed, "What about you? Landed the quarterback, Finnegan Hudson making every girl at school is jealous." We both laughed and made our way downstairs.

Grandma Esme met us at the last step, dressed in a long nightgown, trying to look as though she had slept last night. "Good morning dear, good morning Blaine, are you two hungry?" She asked.

Blaine thought for a moment and checked his watch. "Hmm Kurt doesn't get up 'til six so I think we have time for breakfast, Thank you Mrs. Cullen," he said with a polite smile. The three of us went into the dining room where the rest of the family was, all with food on their plate, (food they wouldn't eat).

Emmett was the first to greet us "Hey, Jack! Where's Ennis?" he joked, while the rest of us gave him the death glare. Rosalie reached over and hit him on the back of his head, but Blaine laughed good naturally and took a seat across from Alice, (who was testing her acting skills, by trying to act tired and grouchy.)

"Kurt's at home, we're going to pick up Finn and him after breakfast," Blaine said as Grandma put a pancake and some eggs on his plate.

After saying grace we (meaning Blaine and I) ate, while the other quickly hid their food in their napkins, or in the garbage bags under the table. I ate some scrambled eggs, packed some food for Finn and Kurt then Blaine and I left.

When we arrived at the Hudson-Hummel residence I could hear my boyfriend snoring from inside and laughed quietly to myself. Blaine knocked quietly, hoping not to wake up Burt or Carole, but after awhile I had an idea.

"I'll climb up into Finn's window then go downstairs and unlock the door for you," I said knowing full well that I could. Blaine looked at me like I was insane.

"Do you know what your brothers would do to me if you fell?" he said sounding the slightest bit panicked, "what _Finn_ would do?" I laughed a little at the fear in his eyes.

"Trust me" I insured before carefully climbing up to Finn's window, pretending it was difficult so Blaine wouldn't get suspicious.

When I reached the top I heard Blaine exhale in relief. I easily opened Finn's window and tip toed to his bed where he was snoring loudly.

He looked so peaceful; I couldn't help leaning over and lightly kissing him on the lips. Suddenly his eyes flew open and I jumped back in surprise. He blinked a few times before giving me his goofy smile.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked and I laughed and pressed my lips to his again, slowly moving so that I was slightly on top of him on his bed. He held my face with one hand and the other wrapped around my waist.

While we were caught up in our moment, I remembered Blaine and pulled back. Finn frowned and I explained that I had to go get Blaine. He understood (but he wasn't happy about it).

While Finn unlocked the door for Blaine, and ate the breakfast I'd brought him, I went to wake up Kurt.

333333333333333333

Later in the car Kurt was still blushing, and Finn, Blaine, and I were silent, until Blaine chuckled once, and Kurt gave him a glare as we parked in the school parking lot.

"What's so funny?" Kurt demanded, making Finn give a constrained laugh. I elbowed him and smirked.

"Dude, you were dancing in the shower," Finn giggled.

"And you fell," Blaine answered trying hard not to laugh.

Kurt groaned, "I was startled" he defended himself. Finn laughed loudly.

"Hey shut up," I said looking at Blaine then jokingly added, "I saw your boyfriend naked." That stopped the laughter and cued Kurt's blush.

"Wait you saw Hummel in the nude?" Puck demanded from outside my open window. Kurt blushed redder and gave Blaine a "this is what happens when you always leave the window down" look.

"Listen this is what happened," I explained to my mohawked best friend, "Blaine and I came to wake up Kurt and Finn this morning. While Finn was eating and Blaine was talking with Finn, I went to wake up Kurt. Apparently he was already awake and was in the shower, I knocked on the door to make him aware of my presence and the knock startled him. He slipped and became unconscious. I kept knocking and since he never responded I-"

"Broke down my bathroom door," Kurt said dryly, Puck howled with laughter until being silenced by his pregnant girlfriend, Quinn.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Quinn asked trying to stay on his good side. Kurt nodded sourly.

"He just hit his head, but he'll be fine" I said, then turned to Kurt. "You aren't mad are you?" I asked worriedly. He sighed.

"No, I should thank you for saving me the embarrassment of Carole coming in, or worse my dad." He said then gave me a small smile, as we headed toward McKinley High.

"Good, and this day never happened," I said holding my hand out. He grinned and took it.

"Agreed."

333333333333333333

It was before Glee club, Finn and I were walking towards the choir room when her loud demanding voice called me.

"Hey, halfling," Finn and I froze. I glanced up at him to see his mouth hanging open in shock. I slowly turned to see none other than Sue Sylvester standing there in her usual track suit smirking at me.


End file.
